


what you know

by subtlewanda



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a tease, Degradation, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hickies, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, feelings but.... not feelings definitely not feelings. you get me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlewanda/pseuds/subtlewanda
Summary: sleeping with a friend who annoys you only half the time shouldn’t be that complicated. it shouldn’t be, so it’s not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	what you know

**Author's Note:**

> posted this to tumblr a bit ago and just uploading it all here. you can follow me there at subtlebucky if you'd like to check out the other stuff i've posted that isn't also here.

It’s as if your body is trained to it, now. The extra loud text tone rings out as you start to come to. _But what will you do if you’re sleeping and horny? This is the best solution. I’ll even pick it out for you._

Bull-fucking-shit. God, you need to change Bucky’s ringtone.

You wake up groggily, take your time in sitting up. He can wait for a reply.

You flip to your back, stretching as much as you can before letting your muscles relax again. You do this once more, then sit up. Your shoulders roll backward, and you let out a tired sigh. You take a second to sit with yourself, sigh shaping into a yawn.

A moment later, the ringtone you have set for his texts goes off again. You squint your eyes slightly at your phone screen.

**Buck:** Let me up

**Buck:** Hello? It’s cold

You roll your eyes. _Brat_. Like he isn’t the one waking you up, only to see if you’re interested in fucking.

**You:** Of course it’s cold, it’s 2 AM, idiot

**You:** Antsy much?

**Buck:** Just come let me in, asshole

**You:** Yeah, yeah, calm down. I’m coming

The hunk of a man is shivering when you get to the front door of your apartment building, and you can’t help but laugh. “You’re a drama queen, you know.”

Bucky simply glares. He shoves past you, takes the stairs two at a time up to your fourth-floor apartment to leave you to take them on your own.

You reach your door, and he’s waiting there for you, even though you’ve left it open a crack. You start to push inside, expecting him to follow. “I’ve told you how many times to go inside on your own, and yet—”

Before you get too far, Bucky grabs your arm to pull you to him, and you’re pressed between the shut door and his chest before you realize it. He’s not even looking at you, eyes flitting only between your lips and the sudden rise and fall of your chest.

“Damn, Barnes. You’re eager.” Your voice is breathy as you speak, but there’s still a bit of smugness coming through. “Didn’t know you wanted it that badly.”

“Shut _up_.” He doesn’t give you a chance to reply, wrapping a hand around your neck and pulling you in for a harsh kiss.

Despite your words, you mold yourself to him immediately, let his tongue take the lead and link your hands together at the back of his neck. The kiss is heated, and you’re reminded of why you deal with him in the first place— the way he kisses you is divine. He spreads your legs apart a bit, and he feels for your clit through your sleep shorts until you gasp into his mouth.

And then he’s stepping away from you completely and walking as if he hadn’t just ground his fingers into your arousal.

_Bastard_.

“You got any popcorn?”

God. But two can play at this game. He wants to act all coy? Sure. You’ll act, then, too.

“Mhm. Left cupboard, up at the top.”

You go to the couch, wait for him to notice once he settles after a few moments. You hear his breath hitch once he does.

“Really?”

You smile at him. “There a problem?”

Your panties and shorts are sat in a folded pile at the end of the couch, leaving you in the shirt that you’d fell asleep in. Standing, it reaches just above mid thigh. When you sit cross legged, like how you are, though, everything’s on display.

You play dirty.

You expect some sort of a reaction from Bucky— maybe it’s wishful thinking, but you honestly just want him to drop the act and get going.

What Bucky does do is blink, clear his throat, and tear his eyes away from you, as if he isn’t sporting a hard on through his sweats, now.

“Wanna watch _Love, Actually_?”

You try to hide your dropped jaw by covering your mouth with your hand, faking a cough. “Uh,” you shrug, trying (and failing) to be nonchalant, “sure.” He smiles at you, then gets the movie ready.

As it starts to play, his hand finds its way to rest above your knee. You’re squirming in the first ten minutes, but Bucky doesn’t take advantage of that vulnerability. Not immediately, anyway.

“You uncomfortable?” Bucky asks after a bit, not turning his eyes away from the screen.

“Hmm?” You mumble, having been lost in thought of that time you were at his place and his roommate, Steve, had _barely_ flirted with you before he left, and Bucky fucked you so hard you sometimes get phantom bruises.

“I asked if you were uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” you take a quick glance to him out of the corner of your eye, and _fuck him_ for having thighs that look that good in sweats, “no, I’m fine.”

“Then quit movin’.” His grip on your thigh shifts to mid-way, and he squeezes. He _squeezes_. It only makes you shift more, body wanting some form of pressure and mind willing it to behave.

“Here,” Bucky’s hand shifts, sliding underneath your thigh. He pulls your bare leg over his clothed one, nestles his hand right where your thigh meets your heat, and rests. You turn to face him, and after a moment, he sighs at you. “What is it, honey?”

You can’t cover your jaw drop this time. You see the hint of a smirk in his eyes, but his poker face is on for the most part. “You’ve gotta be kidding me right now.”

He finally looks to you. “Baby, me?” His eyes trail down to your lips, over the expanse of your neck, to where your shirt starts at your shoulders. “I would never tease you.” He gets even bolder, then, cups his hand to your mound, starts to knead at it.

You gasp again, and he breaches your entrance with a finger as he starts to suck a soft mark onto your collarbone. “Bucky,” you breathe out, throwing your head back. You wait for him to start moving, but it doesn’t happen. You huff, fixing a glare at him. “Waiting for an invitation, Barnes?”

He doesn’t hide the smirk that blooms at your remark. “I put the movie on for you, sweetheart.” He pushes his brows together, tilts his head slightly. “Don’t you think you should watch it?” When he sees the confusion on your face, he leans in so close you can smell his toothpaste. “I want you to watch the movie while I make you come, sweet girl. Can you do that for me?”

You could say no.

He would understand, wouldn’t mind— he’d probably double his efforts to bring you to the edge. You could _totally_ say no.

But you’re into this.

You nod, gulping as he helps you take off your shirt, exposing your chest to him. He leaves a trail of kisses from your neck down to your right nipple, swirls his tongue around it as he finally starts to shift inside of you.

Your gaze locks on the television, but you’re barely passing for actually watching the film. Even though it was his idea, Bucky doesn’t seem to mind. Pressure starts to build slow and steadily, picking up a bit once he adds a second finger. He moves back to your neck, creating a new bruise at the same time he brings his other hand curled at your side, then bringing it to your clit. The feeling is overwhelming, you can’t help it— your eyes roll back, and you let out an embarrassingly loud moan as his fingers increase in speed.

“Don’t get too _eager_ , now, sweetheart. I might need you to _calm down_.” He’s smirking as he says it, you can feel it on your neck. Still, you can’t help it— you whine as his fingers slip out of you, watch him with hooded eyes and a whimper caught in your throat as he sucks away the trace of you.

“Christ, please,” you’re wrapping your right arm against his neck, putting your forehead against his, “please fuck me.”

Bucky lets out a mocking little _tsk_ that causes you to throw your head back in frustration. “Can’t do that yet, sweet girl. You haven’t paid any attention to the movie. I put it on, just for you.” He moves his mouth down, leaves a soft kiss at your neck. Your fingers shift into his hair. “You can’t ask me to make you feel good when you haven’t even appreciated what I’ve already done for you, right?”

Of course he isn’t gonna give you your way. _Asshole_. Like a damn cat with his food. Has to play before he eats.

“How about this?” He leans up into your sight line, fingers swirling at your entrance and entirely distracting. “You come for me now, like this, and maybe I’ll give it to you, if you ask well enough.”

He’s really getting off on this power dynamic, but you can’t pretend you aren’t doing the same.

Bucky pumps inside you with two fingers, then brings a third to tease while he brings the other to your clit once more. “Look at me, now, pretty girl.” His voice comes out in a whisper, but you listen. He holds eye contact with you as he brings his mouth to your neglected nipple, and you let out a high pitched breath. The pressure is building much more quickly than you’d expected, and your orgasm sneaks up and crashes over you. You arch into him, pushing your nipple further into his mouth, which he seems pleased by.

After you’ve calmed down, his finger has left your clit, but that hand is holding your legs open while he continues to fuck three fingers inside of you. It’s slow, but he’s not stopping, and the sensation eventually fades from overwhelming to not enough.

“Bucky,” you choke out, and he leans up to kiss under your jaw. You clench it, frustration rising. “Buck, please.”

“Ask, honey. Ask me, and maybe you’ll get what you want.”

“You’re the worst.” You gasp as his fingers kick up speed, then back to the slow, dull pace as you start to grind into his fingers. “Okay, f-fine, I…” He pulls his fingers out of you, coming to the edge of the couch where you’re sat.

He kneels, pulls his sweats down as far as he can while he does so. He gets your legs around his waist, and you feel his cock pressed right up against your heat. He raises an expectant brow at you. “Go ahead, sweetheart. I’m waiting.”

He’s arrogant as fuck, and you’d never tell him, but you love when he gets like this.

“Please. I want… I want you inside me, Bucky, _god_ , please get inside me.”

You’re hot with embarrassment, but his pupils dilate even further as he grins at you. “Okay, baby. Only because you asked so nicely for me.”

He finally starts drilling into you. Your brain doesn’t process much else, other than the occasional insult running through it. Bastard. Asshole. _Fucker_. Fuck. He fucks good.

Bucky’s chuckle makes you realize you’ve said that last thought out loud— or maybe it was all of them. “Oh, sweet girl. You like when I fuck you like this, yeah?” He leans over you, hanging over your face. “When I let the anticipation build, let you squirm in your place until— _fuck_ , honey— ‘til you’ve earned my cock that fucks you _so good_?”

You try to look pissed. “I’m… I didn’t say _so_ good, I— shit!” He interrupts with pressure on your sensitive clit you hadn’t been expecting. You arch into him, and he sucks a bruise onto your breast. He follows you down as you let your muscles lay you flat again. Bucky’s lips trail up to the crook of your neck, then your jaw, eventually shifting again to hover over yours.

As you try to lean up, he pulls back the same amount, leans back into you until he hovers casually where he had before. “You want a kiss, baby?” His grin is incredibly degrading, a hint of sweetness behind it.

You clench around him. “ _Fuck. You._ ” It’s a line you seem to use a lot with him. You grab onto his hair and pull him down to your space, and he’s groaning into your mouth as your tongue shoves into his.

His hips pick up on rhythm slightly, but the difference has you losing any dominance in the kiss. Bucky doesn’t seem to be going anywhere, though; he kisses you back just as eagerly.

He reluctantly pulls away once you both need a moment to breathe. He rushes through his words as he speaks. “God, fuck, I love this pussy. Always so good to me. So _wet_ for me.” You don’t even have the energy to be embarrassed. “You gonna come soon, huh, honey?” Your walls flutter again, and he moans so prettily you almost wish you were kissing still, if only to feel it go through you. “Feel your thigh tensing up against mine. That’s your tell-tale sign, isn’t it, sweet girl? You wanna come for me?”

He’s right— you feel the pressure about to release soon, and you nod frantically. “Please, _pleasepleaseplease_ , Buck.”

Saying his name like that seems to do it for him. He moves his two fingers on your clit in quick, tight circles. He thrusts once, twice before your orgasm fall over you in shuddering waves.

His lips are on yours as you come. You tug at his hair a few times, thread your fingers through it, and then he’s spilling into you, letting you swallow his sounds with your kiss.

Eventually, you pull away from each other, but Bucky simply drops his head onto your shoulder with a muttered, “Jesus Christ.”

You snort. “Not so cocky now, are you, buddy?”

He sits up, pulls out of you. Once he settles next to you, he looks back to you with a raised brow. “You’re gonna call out my cockiness level when I just had you begging for an orgasm from me?”

You hit him for his vulgarity, but you shrug. “Touché.”

He stands, pulling on his sweats. “Wanna start the movie over? I’ll make another thing of popcorn.” He moves into the kitchen as he speaks.

You look to the rolling credits. “Sure,” you stretch again before you get up, reaching for your panties. You grimace at the discomfort of a sweaty shirt stuck to your back. “I’m gonna go change, probably use the bathroom, too. Don’t you dare start it without me.”

He scoffs. “You weren’t even paying attention when it was on in the first place!”  
“And who’s fault is that, dickhead?” You peel off your shirt and toss it at him, to which he laughs.

“Whatever, drama queen. Extra salt, extra butter?”

“Obviously.”

You walk out dressed in a sweatshirt two sizes too big, place the blanket and pillow you’d brought out for Bucky at the end of the couch. You lean into the couch with a sigh, making an attempt to crack your neck.

As he turns from the corner, he stops there. Your sweatshirt has ridden up to expose your thigh.

It’s _reasonably_ distracting.

When you notice where his gaze has gone, you groan. “Dude. Keep it in your pants and pass me the popcorn.”

Your comment seems to snap him out of his short daydream. He rolls his eyes at you with a smirk as he sits next to you. “You gonna pass out like you always do?”

You squint at him, but there’s a hint of a smile peeking through. “Maybe. We’ll see.” 

He laughs. “At least watch the opening scene! It’s the best part.”

You raise a brow, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl. “Really? Are you prepared to die on that hill? When the scene where Colin Firth goes to Lúcia Moniz and they’ve learned each other’s languages exists?”

Bucky’s jaw drops. “You think _that_ scene is better than the iconic opening scene?” He shakes his head, tosses a piece of popcorn at you. “I can’t believe how wrong you are.”

You gawk at him. “Sure, that opening scene is iconic, but it’s arguable that because it’s on that level, it can’t be counted as the ‘best scene’ in the movie.” You chew as you speak, then swallow. “Let’s make a bet. Whoever loses has to get takeout for the next two months when we hang out.”

“You mean fuck like rabbits?”

You scrunch up your face. “Why are you so vulgar? Christ.”

He simply grins at you, speaks around a mouthful of your shared snack. “You’re on.”

Really, it’s the dumbest bet either of you have been in. The whole thing is subjective, and there’s only two of you, but Bucky concedes. He lets you win, listens to you list off the places he’s _definitely going to_. Of course he does, because he doesn’t even mind doing it. If he’s being totally honest, your favorite scene is the best part, hands down.

Bucky just wanted to keep you awake.

Eventually, you finish the movie with him, but you’re dozing off on his shoulder every once in a while by the movie’s end. You wake yourself with a soft snore, blinking a few times before you smile sleepily at his laugh. “Alright, buddy,” you use him as leverage to stand, yawning tiredly, “I think that’s my cue. Wanna get breakfast tomorrow?”

“Am I paying?”

You grin. “You’re catching on, Barnes.”

He watches you walk into your bedroom, waits for the click of the door before he lets out a breath. As he sets up his makeshift bed on your couch, he doesn’t think about your relentless teasing and how much he likes it. He doesn’t think about how sweaty your hair felt as you were drooping onto his shoulder, and how he hadn’t cared, never does, at all. 

He doesn’t think about how _pretty_ you look when you’re beaming at him. How special he feels whenever you do.

Really. He doesn’t.

_(He so does.)_


End file.
